Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors
|publisher = JPN/EU Bandai USAAtari |series = ''Supersonic Warriors'' series |released = JPN March 26, 2004 USA June 22, 2004 EU August 27, 2004 |genre = Fighting |ratings = ESRB: T PEGI: 7 |platforms = |media = Cartridge |input = }} is a fighting video game based on the popular anime series Dragon Ball Z. It was developed by Banpresto and released for the Game Boy Advance on June 22, 2004. The game features a Story Mode, which covers all of Dragon Ball Z from the start of the Saiyan Saga to the end of the Kid Buu Saga. There is also an extra scenario for certain characters. The game has a sequel released in 2005 for the . Gameplay The game pits two characters of the Dragon Ball Z franchise against each other in large environments, where they mostly fight in the air. The player can use strong and stronger variations of close combat attacks, and charge their ki to fire Ki Blasts. Each character also has three unique "Certain Kill" (必殺) abilities that deal heavy damage to the opponent. The Certain Kill ability varies depending on where the player is located (above, below or horizontal to the opponent), and they either cost 50% or 100% ki; each character has a 100% ki version of one of their Certain Kill attacks that zooms in on a still of their portrait when executed. Each character has three "levels", which makes them stronger and occasionally changes their sprites and abilities. This is used in story mode to simulate the characters being stronger or weaker than their opponents. Some characters have special abilities which can be activated by charging ki to 100% and then press both L and R button at the same time. These special abilities represent power ups (like LV1 Goku's Kaio-ken). Super Saiyan 2 Gohan is able to power up as well. If he is the last remaining fighter on the team, he gains a flashing blue sprite and more speed. The player can also fight as a team, during which two or three characters are stacked up with their own health bars and can be changed between by pressing the L button. Controls *A button = Heavy Attack *B button = Light Attack *L button = Swap character *R button = Gather Ki *START = Pause *R button + B button = Small Ki Blasts *R button + A button = Large Ki Blasts (Chargeable) *R button + A button + B button = Long Range Certain Kill (With 50% or 100% Ki) *A button + B button = Short Range Certain Kill (Needs to be close to enemy *R button + L button = Special Ability Game Modes Story Mode Story Mode lets the player select a character and go through a unique story, each with eight battles. Each character has a "What If..." scenario which differs from the original Dragon Ball Z story, but there are also three scenarios that follow the Namek Saga, Androids Saga and Majin Buu Saga. Certain "What If..." scenarios also have a Special Edition ninth battle (such as Piccolo being revived and sparring with Gohan), which can only be unlocked by playing through all the battles leading up to the special edition one without using any continues. Z Battle Mode Z Battle Mode lets the player fight against 8 opponents either alone or with a team. The mode ranks the player after completion and grants points. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode pits the player against teams of certain characters one at a time. As the player defeats each team, new teams are unlocked, and the harder the team, the more points the player gets. You can't go over the Level 4 limit with your characters. Training Mode Training mode allows the player to fight his or her opponent like a punching bag, choosing which opponent, their level and the location. Free Battle Mode In Free Battle Mode the player can create their own fight, and there are no limits to the player's levels. Remote VS. Mode Remote VS. Mode lets the player link up with another Game Boy Advance and battle a friend. Option Mode The Option Mode lets the player change the game's difficulty, unlock new characters, or view rankings of various scores they have gotten in different modes in the game. Unlocking characters and story modes costs points, which are obtained by winning battles, completing story modes, etc. It also includes a 'museum' where the player can view the game's illustrations as displayed after completing the respective stories in story mode and listen to the characters' quotes which are otherwise heard during battle. Note that this is only available after acquiring the required amount of points. Characters Playable characters There are 13 playable characters, each with 3 levels. They are each listed with their name and appearance according to level Name (LV1, LV2, LV3): *[[Goku] (Normal w/Kaio-ken special ability), Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Teen; Super Saiyan, Teen; Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate) *Piccolo (Base, Fused w/Kami, Fused w/Demon King Piccolo) *Krillin (Normal for all three, but one Certain Kill ability changes from summoning Gohan at LV1, to Tien Shinhan at LV2, to using the Spirit Bomb at LV3, also at LV3 Krillin can use the Kaio-ken special ability) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan for all three levels) *Captain Ginyu (Normal for all three levels, but can summon Jeice for a Certain Kill at LVL2 and Recoome and Guldo at LVL3) *Frieza (Final form, Mecha Frieza, Immortal) *Android 18 (Normal for all three levels, but can summon Android 17 for a Certain Kill at LVL2 and Android 16 at LVL3) *Dr. Gero (Normal for all three levels) *Cell (Perfect for all three levels) *Majin Buu (Fat Buu for LV1 and LV2, Super Buu for LVL3) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3 for all three levels with greater time limits between each) Other characters *King Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Guldo *Recoome *Jeice *Burter *Android 17 *Android 16 *Mr. Satan *Trunks (during Gotenks' appearance) *Goten (during Gotenks' appearance) *Marron *Shenron *Porunga *Evil Buu (Majin Buu's final opponent in his story mode, portrayed by Super Buu with an alternate purple skin color) Reception The game sold 160,000 copies in Japan by the end of 2004.Famitsu 2004 video game sales Trivia *At LV3, Krillin can use two of King Kai's techniques in story mode: the Kaio-ken (as a Special Ability) and the Spirit Bomb. These techniques are taught to Krillin by Goku (who had died of heart virus and returned to Earth for one day to teach Krillin the Spirit Bomb & Kaio-Ken which would give Krillin a chance to defeat Cell) in Krillin's What-If story. Krillin defeats Cell using the Spirit Bomb and later fights Majin Buu who he defeats with a Kamehameha (with assistance from Goku in Other World). *Frieza has a similar power to Kaio-ken (as a Special Ability) in all three levels, though it has a purple aura instead of red. *When Majin Vegeta charges his ki, he has a gray aura like in his base form rather than a yellow one like his Super Saiyan form. *Super Buu's alternate costume somewhat resembles that of Evil Buu, although the skin is more purple than dark gray. *Gotenks' vest is green in the game, despite that it is blue in the anime. *Krillin's sprite is missing the Kame kanji on the back of his gi. *Every character can take on the form of a cookie version of themselves if hit by Buu's Candy Beam. They can still move around and fly while in this state, but take more damage and cannot attack. They turn back to normal when hit or after a certain amount of time. *Gohan has a Special Ability that allows him to have immensely increased movement speed and he will obtain a flashing blue sprite. Activated when he is on a team of at least 2 characters and is the last fighter left. Gallery See also *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' References Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games